KrisYeol Anthology : Cute Park Chanyeol
by channifan
Summary: bukan update! KrisYeol Shipper atau siapapun yang suka KrisYeol please baca
1. Chapter 1

Terinspirasi dari temanku yang tidak terima aku jadi pencinta KrisYeol, dia bilang "masa seme sama seme!"

Please itu Chanyeol predebut (sampai sekarang kalau boleh jujur) kagak kalah "cantik" dari Luhan.

Tapi jangan salah aku bukan orang yang saklek suka Kris jadi seme terus Chanyeol jadi uke, aku terima-terima aja itu dibalik, karena menurutku selain HunKai, KrisYeol itu pairing yang paling versatile. Jujur aku suka Kris jadi bottom liat aja di asianfanfics banyak banget fics Kris yang jadi bottom kalau dipairing sama Chanyeol, aku juga suka karya kak Akise Mizuno di ffn yang Kris dipairing sama Changmin.

Semua member EXO itu pada dasarnya bisa keliatan cantik, liat aja foto Kris zaman mama dulu yang rambutnya diblonde, atau sekarang yang chubby-chubby gimana gitu~

Maaf authornya banyak bacot

.

.

.

.

Warning : Slash fiction aka Boys Love, slight feminization

**KrisYeol Anthology : Cute Park Chanyeol Part 1**

Perhatian Chanyeol seketika tertuju kepada telepon genggamnya yang baru saja bersuara memberi tanda bahwa ada pesan baru yang masuk. Seketika matanya terbelalak, setelah otaknya memproses pesan singkat yang ia baca.

"Ya Tuhan! Dia kembali!" teriaknya, Chanyeol pun berlari seperti orang kebingungan mengelilingi ruang kamarnya yang luasnya tidak seberapa, sembari terus berguman, "Aigoo! Dia benar-benar akan kembali! Apa yang harus kulakukan!" teriaknya frustasi, tak lama kemudian Chanyeol sudah berguling-guling di atas kasur. Sontak saja tinkah aneh sahabatnya membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun, yang kebetulan tengah singgah di kamar itu, mengeryit heran.

"Siapa yang kembali Chanyeol?" tanya pemuda bermata sipit itu penasaran.

"Yifan hyung," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Yifan hyung siapa?" tanya Beakhyun lagi, terang saja karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar nama itu selama dua tahun terakhir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersahabat di SMA.

"Dia . . .", Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya siapa Yifan untuknya, sebelum Yifan pergi ke Kanada bersama Ibunya tiga tahun yang lalu merekapun tidak bisa disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih, walau mereka sangat dekat dan Yifan sangat perhatian kepada Chanyeol hanya pesan terakhir yang Yifan sampaikan untuk Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi ke Kanada, "Selama aku pergi, jaga hatimu untukku Park Chanyeol," kejam memang seorang Wu Yifan menyampaikan pesan pemberi harapan semacam itu, padahal dirinya akan pergi dan untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menyukai Yifan tidak lama sejak pemuda jangkung itu pindah di seberang rumahnya sekitar lima tahun yang lalu namun ia tidak berani menyampaikan perasaannya dan cukup puas dengan kedekatan mereka waktu itu.

"Dia cinta pertamaku," jawab Chanyeol akhirnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mengetahui cinta pertama seorang Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pria, pantas saja selama ini Chanyeol selalu menolak setiap gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya, walau para gadis itu sudah mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk _menembak_ Chanyeol lebih dulu.

"Kalau bergitu bukankan harusnya kau senang dia kembali? Ngomong-ngomong memangnya dia pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Dia pergi ke Kanada mengikuti ibunya setelah kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Sebenarnya aku sendiri baru mengenalnya selama dua tahun, tapi Yifan hyung itu benar-benar berkesan untukku. Tentu aku senang dia kembali tapi masalahnya . . . .," Chanyeol kembali mengantungkan katanya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Beakhyun, Chanyeol justru beranjak dari kasurnya kemudian mengambil sebuah album foto yang tersimpan dengan rapi di laci mejanya.

Setelah membuka album tersebut, akhirnya Chanyeol menunjukan sebuah foto di mana terdapat dua orang sedang tersenyum ke kamera dengan latar belakang taman hiburan. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol karena sepintas dari penglihatannya di dalam foto tersebut adalah sepasang kekasih, soerang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dan seorang gadis yang manis dengan potongan rambut pendek.

"Aku yakin Yifan hyung menyukaiku waktu itu, tapi yang ia sukai adalah sosok Park Chanyeol ini," jelas Chanyeol dengan menunjuk salah satu orang di dalam foto yang Baekhyun sempat kira sebagai seorang gadis beberapa saat lalu.

"Eh?" setelah memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol saat ini dan yang di foto beberapa kali akhirnya Beakhyun percaya mereka adalah orang yang sama.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau harus memberi tahuku bagaimana cara meninggikan badan!" teriak Beakhyun heboh, tanpa mempedulikan lagi curhatan Chanyeol laki-laki bertubuh relatif mungil itu justru lebih tertarik pada fakta bahwa tubuh Chanyeol dapat berubah secapat itu, mengingat mereka baru kelas dua SMA itu artirnya foto yang Chanyeol tunjukan tidak lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan proses pertumbuhannya, seringatnya waktu ia masih di sekolah dasar tubuhnya cukup berisi dalam artian gendut, kemudian seiring pertumbuhanya saat sekolah menengah pertama ia bersyukur karena tubuhnya bertambah ramping, tanpa ia harus berusaha keras untuk diet ketat.

Ia ingat tinggi Yifan saat itu sudah lebih dari 180 cm sementara dirinya baru sekitar 163 cm, Yifan sangat senang memeluknya dan berkata "Tubuh Chanyeollie memang sangat pas untuk hyung peluk," selain itu Yifan juga sering berkomentar tentang betama imut dan cantiknya dirinya, walau pasti Chanyeol akan berpura-pura marah dan merajuk tidak terima dibilang cantik karena bagaimanapun juga ia seorang laki-laki, namun dalam hatinya ia senang bahwa Yifan perhatian terhadapnya. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana dia sedikit memanjangkan rambutnya saat itu, sehingga terkadang membuat beberapa orang salah sangka terhadap gendernya, Chanyeol bisa memahami itu karena ia sendiri menyadari bahwa wajahnya bisa dibilang sangat mirip dengan kakak perempuannya Yoora.

Namun semenjak kepergian Yifan, di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertamanya Chanyeol tumbuh dengan pesat, hingga kini ia sendiri memiliki tinggi lebih dari 180 cm, suaranyapun memberat sampai beberapa orang tidak menyangka bahwa pelajar SMA sepertinya memiliki suara seberat itu, tidak hanya itu sekarang ia terpaksa menggenakan kacamata karena penglihatan memburuk. Menurut Chanyeol kata yang paling cocok untuk mendeskripsikan Park Chanyeol yang sekarang, selain tampan tentunya - karena kau tahu betapa narsisnya Park Chanyol kalau urusan tampang - adalah _manly, _bahkan agar terlihat lebih atraktif saat bermain drum bersama bandnya, Chanyeol sering menggenakan kaos tanpa lengan untuk menujukan lengannya yang lumayan berotot. Tentunya hal itu sukses membuat gadis-gadis ber_fangiling_ ria di setiap penampilannya. Chanyeol memang meluangkan waktu untuk berolahraga untuk membentuk ototnya. Yang jelas menurut Chanyeol secara fisik dirinya saat ini sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang Yifan sukai tiga tahun yang lalu. Oh, Park Chanyeol seandainya kau menyadari betapa masih imutnya kedua matamu yang bulat itu, yang sangat ekspresif apalagi ketika terkejut, selain itu Chanyeol juga dikaruniai dikutuk dengan teliga lebar yang menginggatkanmu akan tokoh Dobby di Harry Potter, yang membuat Chanyeol semakin imut.

"Tapi itu dulu," desah Chanyeol lesu terhadap dirinya sendiri, setelah mengingat kenangannya bersama Yifan. "Apakah kau masih akan mengenaliku hyung? Apakah kau akan menyukai diriku yang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, menatap layar telepon genggamnya yang menampilkan pesan terakhir Yifan.

**Aku akan kembali ke Korea awal semester nanti, aku tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Chanyeollie~**

Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Yifan masih dekat, mereka seringkali bertukar pesan lewat telepon genggam masing-masing, tapi pada dasarnya karena kepribadian Yifan yang memang unik dan sok romantis, dia berpesan untuk tak saling bertukar foto selama Yifan di Kanada karena menurut pemuda berdarah Cina itu, dia pernah membaca sebuah novel belatar zaman dahulu tentang sepasang kekasih yang tepisah lama tanpa dapat saling bertukar kabar. Ketika mereka dapat bertemu kembali, betapa bahagianya mereka dapat besatu kembali walau telah banyak hal berubah tentang mereka, romastisme semacam itu yang menurut Yifan sudah berkurang di masa kini, karena dengan mudah orang dapat berinteraksi dengan teknologi.

Itulah yang menjadi alasan Yifan melarang Chanyeol mengirim fotonya, katanya supaya menjadi satu alasan lagi untuk Yifan merindukan Chanyeol jelasnya, karena Yifan ingin segara kembali ke Korea dan melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana sosok Chanyeol saat ini.

* * *

Hari pertama masuk sekolah di semester baru telah tiba, tapi Chanyeol belum mendapat kabar dari Yifan apakah ia telah tiba di Korea, seperti biasa ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan _partner in crime_nya Byun Baekhyun, namun yang sedikit berbeda pagi ini mereka berdua berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju sekolah sebelum gerbang ditutup, salah mereka sendiri terlambat bangun karena semalam mereka justru bermain _Pro Evolution Soccer _hingga jam tiga pagi.

"Chanyeol kalau kau nggak susah dibangunin pasti kita nggak bakal telat!" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Udah tahu bakalan telat, masih sempat-sempatnya karaokean di kamar mandi," timpal Chanyeol.

Untungnya mereka masih bisa masuk ke sekolah di detik-detik terakhir sebelum gerbang di tutup, walau lorong sekolah sudah sepi karena dipastikan hampir semua siswa sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"Maaf bolehkan aku bertanya sebentar," tanya seseorang di belakangnya ketika Chanyeol berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"Suara itu . . ." pikir Chanyeol sepersekian detik kemudian, dan benar dugaannya, ketika ia berbalik, ia menemukan sosok yang telah lama ia rindukan, ingin rasanya ia menghampur kepelukan orang di depannya kini, Yifan tidak banyak berubah, hanya kulitnya bertambah putih, ia lebih tinggi beberapa centi, mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, dan ia mengecat rambutnya pirang.

Namun mata Chanyeol justru tertuju pada sosok lain di belakang Yifan yang setia mengenggam tangan Yifan, seorang laki-laki betubuh mungil dengan wajah sangat imut.

"Ya?" ucap Chanyeol singat untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya di mana kantor adminstrasi?" tanya Yifan.

Chanyeolpun menjelaskan di mana kantor adminstrasi sekolah berada, setelah paham Yifan, mengucapkan terima kasih dan beranjak pergi, laki-laki mungil yang berada di belakangnyapun mengikuti langkah Yifan setelah sempat mengumankan terima kasihnya.

"Ayo Luhan, kita tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama kita di sini kan," ucap Yifan masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol sendiri masih terdiam di tempatnya sendiri, masih mencoba menangkap kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja bertemu Yifan.

"Chanyeol apa tadi itu . . .?" tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Iya itu Yifan hyung," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Tapi kenapa . . .?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Iya dan sepertinya ia tidak mengenaliku Baekhyun hyung," potong Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun bersumpah ia melihat kedua mata Chanyeol mulai berair, sepertinya Chanyeol menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Ayo kita segera ke kelas hyung!"

**Bersambung . . .**

Maaf ya yang **Almost a Love Story** belum bisa diupdate, habis itu ceritanya lumayan berat jadi nulisnya agak lama.

Story yang ini akan khusus untuk kumpulan cerita KrisYeol yang fluffly walau pasti ada bumbu-bumbu angst **dikit!**

Jadi buat yang pengen update tentang kumpulan cerita Krisyeol silahkan **follow** atau **favorite "**KrisYeol Anthology" ini.

Untuk cerita **Cute Park Chanyeol **ini rencananya cuma akan jadi 2 part, jadi part selanjutnya moga-moga udah bisa END.

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yifan dan Luhan berjalan menuju kantor adminstrasi sekolah, namun Yifan tiba-tiba mengentikan langkahnya menyadari sesuatu, "Telinga lebar itu! Harusnya aku sadar kalau itu dia," batin Yifan.

"Lu kau tunggu di sini ya, aku ada urusan," ujar Yifan sebelum berlari kembali kearah lorong, meninggalkan Luhan dengan tatapan heran. Sayangnya Yifan tidak menemukan sosok bertelinga lebar itu di sana, "ah aku akan menghubunginya saja setelah sekolah," pikirnya.

* * *

Sumpah suasana hati seorang Park Chanyeol saat ini sedang benar-benar dalam kondisi yang buruk. Di pagi hari dia sudah bertemu dengan Yifan yang ternyata tak mengenalinya, ditambah Yifan yang juga tak menghubunginya hingga saat ini. Ia menatap kembali layar telepon genggamnya yang tak menujukkan tanda-tanda adanya pemberitahuan pesan masuk dari pemuda jangkung berambut pirang itu. Chanyeol sudah bersumpah ia tak akan menghubungi Yifan lebih dulu, ia ingin tahu apakah Yifan masih peduli kepadanya. Perasaanya bertambah kacau mengingat perbicangan teman sekelasnya mengenai Yifan dan pemuda yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu.

"Kau sudah bertemu murid pindahan baru kelas 3?" ujar Ga Eun biang gossip di kelas Chanyeol.

"Iya kudengar mereka dari Kanada, apa kau pikir mereka sepasang kekasih?" balas seorang gadis lain bernama Yeonhee, mereka berdua terkenal sebagai fujoshi paling akut di kelas II B.

"Menurutku sih begitu, kau lihat Yifan sunbae selalu menggandeng tangan Luhan sunbae, seperti seorang seme yang protektif. Apalagi mereka dari negara seperti Kanada, hubungan seperti itu pasti lebih diterima di sana," jelas Ga Eun dengan sangat yakin seperti ketika ia menjelaskan segala hal tentang EXO, boyband yang merupakan idolanya.

"Ah, aku tidak percaya akhirnya aku bisa melihat pasangan sesame jenis di dunia nyata apalagi mereka benar-benar serasi, Yifan sunbae sangat tampan, dan Luhan sunbae juga sangat imut dan cantik untuk ukuran pria," kata Yeonhee dengan wajah merona entah apa yang telah dia bayangkan.

"Tapi kata Sooyoung mungkin saja mereka saudara jadi sangat dekat begitu," lanjut Yeonhee dengan raut kecewa.

"Ah tidak mungkin mereka saudara Yeonhee-ah, lihat saja marga mereka berbeda Lu Han dan Wu Yifan," jawab Ga Eun yakin dengan penekanan pada marga mereka.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah akan memejamkan matanya ketika akhirnya sebuah pesan masuk ke telepon genggamnya.

**Maaf Chanyeol aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah ada di Korea, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu di Coffee Shop dekat sekolah?**

Chanyeol rasanya hampir menangis bahagia membaca pesan dari Yifan, ingin rasanya dia menuliskan panjang lebar tentang bagaimana sebalnya dia Yifan baru menghubunginya sekarang dan bertanya siapa Luhan sebenarnya, namun diurungkan niatnya menyadari bahwa dia dan Yifan bukan siapa-siapa, akhirnya dia hanya membalas dengan jawaban singkat mengiyakan ajakan Yifan lagipula Chanyeol juga harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yifan.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, hingga akhirnya Yifan menampakan dirinya, Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, sampai beberapa saat lain ia menangkap ada sosok yang dikenalnya mengekor dibelakang Yifan dengan riangnya.

"Ya , Yifan aku ikut," ujar sosok itu, yang Chanyeol pastikan bernama Luhan.

"Ayolah Lu aku sudah menurutimu untuk menemanimu seharian berkeliling Seoul kemarin," jawab Yifan sedikit jengah. Hati Chanyeol memanas mengetahui Yifan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan.

"Chanyeolli~ aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" seru Yifan riang begitu menangkap sosok Chanyeol, tanpa raga-ragu ia segera mendekap Chanyeol kepelukannya, Chanyeol kontan saja kaget dengan tindakkan Yifan.

"Euh Yifan _hyung_ sesak," ujar Chanyeol lemah ketika Yifan tak kunjung melepaskan pelukkannya.

Yifan hanya terkekeh dan mengacak rambut pendek Chanyeol, "habis_ hyung_ sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu Chanyeol-ah ngomong-ngomong kau benar-benar bertambah tinggi sekarang, aku sampai terlambat menyadari bahwa itu kau yang kemarin aku temui di lorong sekolah."

"Eh, iya _hyung_ aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa setinggi ini," jawab Chanyeol kikuk.

"Sayang padahal kau dulu sangat imut dan pas untuk_ hyung_ peluk," kata Yifan tidak peka, kontan saja kata-kata Yifan terasa menohok untuk Chanyeol, kata-kata Yifan hanya membenarkan kekhawatiran Chanyeol bahwa Yifan tidak menyukai dirinya sekarang.

Chanyeol sesekali menyedot _float_ yang dipesannya sembari terus mengamati Yifan yang bercerita tentang kehidupannya di Kanada tiga tahun terakhir, beberapa kali Luhan menyelanya dengan mengunakan bahasa Tiongkok yang Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Walau terlihat kesal dengan tingkah Luhan yang sedikit hiperaktif namun Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Yifan tidak benar-benar marah terhadap Luhan mereka justru terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang mesra dengan percecokan kecil mereka.

Kali ini Chanyeol ingin egois ia harus mendapatkan kepastian dari Yifan, sudah cukup ia memendam perasaannya selama ini, ia ingin tahu reaksi Yifan walau Chanyeol tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk meminta Yifan menjadi kekasihnya secara langsung, ia akan mencoba cara lain, setidaknya ia akan mendapatkan kejelasan akan hubungan mereka.

"_Hyung_ aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Chanyeol.

"Ya?" perhatian Yifan kini ada padanya.

"Yifan h_yung_ aku ingin kita berteman saja," ujar Chanyeol, detik selanjutnya terasa seperti selamanya bagi Chanyeol. "Hyung jika kau melepaskanku begitu saja maka aku tidak akan berharap lagi," batin Chanyeol. Yifan terdiam dan senyuman yang baru saja mengiasi wajahnya menguar begitu saja, Luhanpun ikut terdiam menanti reaksi dari laki-laki di tengah duduk di sebelahnya kini.

"Baiklah," jawab Yifan singkat, Yifanpun menarik Luhan untuk mendekat ke sisinya dan membisikan sesuatu dengan bahasa ibu mereka yang Chanyeol tidak mengerti, yang Chanyeol sadari ekspresi Luhan sedikit terkejut. Sementara itu Chanyeol menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh, ia sudah mendapatkan jawabanya dia tidak akan berharap lagi kepada Yifan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa Luhan mengulurkan tangannya kepadany. "Aku belum meperkenalkan diriku secara resmi kan Chanyeol-ssi?" ujar Luhan dalam bahasa Korea yang fasih, hal yang cukup membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Namaku Lu Han, Lu untuk rusa dan Han untuk fajar, aku adalah kekasih Yifan," ujar Luhan kemudian mengaitkan tanganya ke lengan Yifan, Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Yifan saat itu.

Chanyeol menyabut uluran tangan Luhan dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol, _hyung_," ujarnya ramah.

* * *

Setelah mereka pergi menginggalkan Coffee Shop, Luhan mengajaknya untuk ikut ke Namsan Tower, awalnya Chanyeol ingin menolaknya, namun setelah Yifan ikut memintanya untuk ikut akhirnya ia mengiyakan permintaan Luhan.

Chanyeol membayangkan bahwa ia akan sangat senang ketika Yifan kembali ke Korea, ia tidak menyangka dirinya seperti menjadi orang ketiga disaat Yifan _hyung_ yang dicintainya berkencan dengan orang lain. Namun untunglah Chanyeol adalah aktor yang cukup baik ia dapat bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja, lagipula dirinya sendiri yang meminta Yifan untuk sekedar menjadi temannya, yang menurut Chanyeol kini adalah keputusan yang tepat, mengingat ternyata Yifan kini sudah memiliki kekasih, ia justru merasa bersalah kepada Luhan karena ucapannya tadi, ia pasti mengira bahwa terdapat hubungan spesial antara dirinya dan Yifan sebelumnya.

Tapi jujur Chanyeol tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa panas dihatinya melihat kemesraan Yifan dan Luhan, bagaimana perhatiannya Yifan yang senantiasa mengenggam tangan Luhan ketika pemuda bertubuh mungil yang rupanya takut ketinggian itu menaiki gondola untuk menuju ke atas gunung Namsan. Chanyeol mengingatkan dirinya berkali-kali bahwa dirinya dan Yifan hanya sekedar sahabat.

"Chanyeol bisa tolong kau fotokan aku dan Yifan," pinta Luhan.

"Baiklah _hyung_," Chanyeolpun mengambil gambar mereka berdua yang berlatarkan pemandangan kota Seoul dari ketinggian.

"Sekarang biarkan aku mengambil gambarmu bersama Yifan," ujar Luhan.

Chanyeolpun dengan kikuk berjalan ke arah Yifan, jantung Chanyeol rasanya mau copot ketika tiba-tiba Yifan meraih pinggangnya membuat tubuh mereka berdempetan, kilasan memori tiga tahun yang lalu ketika mereka berdua berlibur di taman hiburanpun kembali teringat oleh Chanyeol, pose mereka persis dengan pose mereka tiga tahun lalu, foto terakhir yang mereka ambil berdua sebelum Yifan pergi ke Kanada. Dengan ragu Chanyeol memasang senyuman manisnya dan membuat bentuk V dengan dengan kedua jarinya yang merupakan sebuah pose khas seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pikir Luhan akan keberatan namun rupanya Luhan dengan riang menghitung mundur dan memulai mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

"Baiklah sekarang kita bertiga selfie bersama," seru Luhan riang setelah puas mengambil gambar Chanyeol dan Yifan.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam sudah berjam-jam mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Luhan mengamati hasil foto yang ia ambil hari itu, ia tersenyum penuh arti melihat bagaimana tanpa Chanyeol sadari Yifan selalu memperhatikan pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"Aku pergi membeli kopi dulu ya," ujar Luhan meninggalkan Yifan berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ke sini sebentar," pinta Yifan agar Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu ke gembok miliknya.

"Bisa tolong kau pasangkan ini," lanjutnya.

Chanyeolpun mengambil gembok yang ada di tangan Yifan, Chanyeol merasa sedikit aneh dengan permintaan Yifan, harusnya ia meminta Luhan yang merupakan kekasihnya karena tradisi memasang gembok di replika pohon yang ada di Namsan Tower biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih dengan menuliskan nama keduanya di gembok itu dan membuang kuncinya, dengan harapan cinta mereka akan abadi.

Yifan Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapakali merasa mungkin ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya ketika membaca tulisan yang ada di atas gembok yang Yifan berikan kepadanya.

"Eh?" ujar Chanyeol terkejut menatap Yifan.

"_Hyak!_" ujar Yifan yang melempar kunci di tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga ke udara.

"Ku harap cinta kita akan abadi," ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan seulas senyuman.

* * *

"Jadi sebenarnya Luhan ini . . ." tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku sepupu Yifan, ibuku adalah kakak ibu Yifan, makanya marga kami berbeda karena otomastis aku mengikuti marga ayahku," jalas Luhan.

"Tapi Yifan tidak pernah bercerita tentangmu sebelumnya," ujar Chanyeol masih tak percaya.

"Em . . .mungkin karena kami baru dekat selama kami di Kanada," jawab Luhan.

"Sekarang aku ingin mengabiskan waktuku bersama Chanyeol! Sekarang sana kau pulang, aku sudah memesankan taksi untukmu," ujar Yifan dengan sopannya mengusir Luhan dengan menorong punggung pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menuju taksi yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ya! Wu Yifan, ini caramu berterima kasih seteleh aku dengan baik hati membantumu dan permainan konyolmu!" protes Luhan.

* * *

"Ini salahku," ujar Yifan ketika mereka kini tinggal berdua, akhirnya Yifan terbebas dari Luhan yang terlalu bersemangat karena baru tiba di Korea, pemuda gila bahkan mengejutkannya dengan muncul tiba-tiba di bandara di hari keberangkatanya ke Korea dan berkata bahwa ia akan mengikutinya untuk bersekolah di Korea. Yifan tahu bahwa Luhan selama ini tertarik dengan kebudayaan Korea bahkan sampai mempelajari bahasanya namun ia tidak tahu bahwa ia sampai senekat itu.

"Huh memangnya apa salahmu _hyung_?" ucap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Kalau saja saat itu aku mengenalimu di lorong sekolah, kalau saja dari dulu aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku," jelas Yifan.

"Aku yang salah_ hyung_ harusnya aku lebih berani mengucapkan perasaanku lebih dulu. Dan sebenarnya aku memintamu untuk sekerdar menjadi temanku karena aku takut kau sudah tak menyukaiku lagi," ujar Chanyeol.

"Huh? Tahukah bahwa _hyung_ masih sangat menyukai Chanyeollie~," ujar Yifan sembari mengeratkan pelukkannya ke Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tidak imut seperti dulu lagi _hyung_, fisikku sudah banyak berubah," ujar Chanyeol lirih merasa dirinya konyol.

"Jadi kau berpikir selama ini aku hanya menyukai fisikmu saja?" ujar Yifan hampir tak percaya, ah mungkin ini salahnya lagi karena terlalu sering berkomentar tentang bagaimana imutnya Chanyeol dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dulu.

Yifan mengecup lembut kening Chanyeol dan berkata "Aku mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol karena dia Park Chanyeol," ucap Yifan membuat pipi tembam Chanyeol merona.

"Tapi kalau kau masih belum yakin kalau aku tidak menyukai tubuhmu yang sekarang bisa aku buktikan betapa aku masih menyukai tubuhmu ini," ucap Yifan disertai senyuman penuh arti, kemudian tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi ia mengendong Chanyeol ke pundaknya.

"Lagipula aku juga malas untuk kembali ke apartemen malam ini dan bertemu rusa gila itu," lanjut Yifan.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk seorang Park Chanyeol mencerna kata-kata Yifan, "Yah! _Hyung_! Kita masih di bawah umur!," teriak Chanyeol mencoba membebaskan diri dari gendongan Yifan.

"Memangnya kau membayangkan apa? Tidak kusangka kau mesum Chanyeollie~" ujar Yifan disertai kekehan.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Aku tidak suka melihat penumpangku menangis," ucap sang pengemudi taksi sembari memberikan sepotong tisu kepada penumpangnya yang tengah menitikkan air mata dalam diam.

"Terima kasih," ujar sang penumpang, yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan _tag name_ bertuliskan Lu Han itu.

Luhan harusnya tahu percuma saja ia mengikuti Yifan ke Korea, karena kenyataannya Yifan sudah memeliki seseorang yang spesial di negeri gingseng ini. Seberapapun dekat dia dengan Yifan dan seberapa menyedihkan dirinya menarik perhatian Yifan, pemuda jangkung itu tak akan pernah menyadari perasaan Luhan terhadapnya apalagi mereka bersaudara.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku dengan selamat Tuan Kim Jongdae," Luhan membaca identitas yang yang ada di _dashboard_ taksi.

"Oh Jongdae itu sahabatku, aku hanya mengantikannya malam ini karena ia sedang sakit namaku Kim Minsoek," ujar pengemudi taksi itu sembari tersenyum.

Akhirnya selesai juga ^^ Nama lengkap Luhan itu Lu Han ya **bukan Xi Luhan**

**Coming Soon KrisYeol story:**

_Teaser_

**Kris _Hyung_ Lagi Diet!**

Kenalkan Park Chanyeol, seorang _chef in training_ yang dengan giat berlatih memasak untuk menjadi penerus dari restoran keluarganya, Viva Polo. Sementara Wu Yifan, kekasih Park Chanyeol, adalah seorang atlet basket yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengenakan kaos dalaman sebelum mengenakan seragam basketnya, ada apa gerangan yang terjadi sehingga kita tidak bisa melihat lengan berototnya lagi?

"Kris _hyung!_ Aku membawakanmu makan siang, kau pasti lapar kan?" ujar Chanyeol riang, menghapiri Kris, yang tengah bersama tim basketnya.

"Tapi aku sudah makan Chanyeol," ujar Kris beralasan karena dia gengsi dan tidak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang diet.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja _hyung!_ Aku memasaknya sendiri," pinta Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas, kedua belah mata bulatnya membesar dan bibir mungilnya mengerut lucu. Tembok pertahanan Krispun hancur luluh lantah oleh tatapan itu.

"Baiklah tapi sedikit saja ya," ucap Kris mengalah.

* * *

Tapi aku nggak janji bakalan cepet nulis yang **Kris Hyung Lagi Diet!** karena aku pengen jadi author pertama yang nulis tentang pairing super random Sehun / Yibo, aku adalah orang yang suka banget Kpop Look Alike, walaupun pendapat orang beda-beda tapi menurutku Yibo itu versi lebih cantik dikit dari Sehun, jadi intinya lebih ganteng Sehun, tapi lebih cantik Yibo. Aku pengen bikin fanfic mereka yang _brotherly complex_ gitu, entah mau beneran dibikin _incest_ atau cuma nyerempet tergantung nanti terus yang jadi orangtuanya kalau nggak Krishan ya Krisyeol, habis kan Sehun kan mirip juga sama Kris, temenku liat Yibo waktu senyum juga bilang dia mirip Kris.

Buat yang nggak tahu siapa itu Yibo, nama lengkap dia Wang Yibo, adalah magnae boyband UNIQ, aku jadi tahu boyband ini habis aku sekarang jadi kepo sama Cina semenjak Kris dan Luhan pulang kampung. Boyband ini dulu di trainee di YG, sekarang aktif di Korea sama di Cina kaya EXO-K dan EXO-M gitu cuma bedanya mereka cuma satu grup , kalau di Korea dibawah Starship, sementara kalau di Cina dibawah Yuenha Entertaiment. Ayo anti mainstream Unicorn (fans UNIQ) di Indonesia masih dikit! *promosi* You better stan them!

**Review Please!**


	3. Kriyeol OTP Community

sorry ini bukan update

untuk semua pecinta KrisYeol aku bikin community di ffn untuk mendata semua ff Krisyeol di sini

kalau mau join klik link ini fanfiction dot net /community/KrisYeol-OTP/120394/

memang belum semua ff Krisyeol aku masukin

dan kalau kalian ada ff Krisyeol yang mungkin terlewat karena di summarynya nggak mencantumkan kata-kata KrisYeol jadi di pencarian nggak ketemu silahkan comment linknya nanti aku masukin ffnya di community ini; atau kalau kalian tertarik jadi staff di community ini silahkan comment juga nanti aku invite

tapi ini khusus cuma bisa ff di ffn ya


End file.
